Breaking Tradition: Aphrodisiacs and Scissors
by Stiorra
Summary: It's was a tradition, one neither knew the beginning of. It was a simple hair cut. Safe. But nothing is safe when you break tradition. Minor gun-play, plot-less smut, use of aphoristic as drugs. Swiss Sushi


Disclaimer: Do not own Hetalia~

Warnings: Yaoi, sex, lemon, lime, minor-gun play, plot-less smut, non-beta'd

* * *

_Snip. _

Vash couldn't tell you when this-what was this? An occurrence? Something they just did? Bonding? Anyhow, Vash couldn't tell you when this…this _thing _started happening.

It seemed like they had done this since the beginning of time. But that wasn't right, he hadn't known the other for more than a century or two. Vash opened his eyes. It didn't do him any good, though. All he saw was black. Under normal circumstances, being so handicapped would bug him, but not now. Now he just relaxed, and trusted the other.

_Snip._

That was another thing that the blonde failed to recall the beginning of. Trusting the other man, with what was essentially his life. That was a bit over-exaggerated, but never mention that to the trigger-happy Swiss man. Any sharp object near ones throat requires trusting of some sort, and for one such as the blonde this was like high-level clearance.

"Um…Swiss-san I'm all done?" Said Swiss removed the ceramic bowl on his head rather quickly. Japan was so surprised he almost threw the scissors.

"Was that a question?" Normally the Swiss nation would be outraged and shout vulgarities at the Japanese man, but today…he felt mellow. Relaxed.

Kiku cringed against the oncoming on slot of obdurate objections…but it never came. Vash just sat in his chair, fingers idly tracing around the rim of the bowl that was previously placed on his crown. Then his fingers went to his new length, fingers playing with the ends.

His neck felt better, as well as lighter. But the feeling might be attributed to having ones head in a bowl for an hour. Then a sudden urge over took him. He felt the distinct urge to giggle of all things. That couldn't be right. Switzerland giggle? He tried to be mad at the silly urge, but he couldn't muster it. He let a small smile grace his lips for a second before covering it with a cough.

What was wrong with him? The again, he hadn't been feeling like himself since this morning's breakfast with Liechtenstein.

"I should go." Vash stated in the same rough tone no matter what he was feeling inside, he would put on a good front. He stood in front of a fidgeting Japan. This time Vash didn't even notice the lazy smile that graced his lips.

The raven-haired boy was leaning against the closest wall. He knew Switzerland would not harm him, but that smile was, just a little, creepy. He didn't feel like himself and because of this he didn't seem to care. He placed an arm on one side of the Japanese man's face. And looked down at him idly. The way the sun seemed to bring out hues of blue, and purple in his hair. Or, the fact those dark orbs reflected the blonde's face.

"I really…should…go." The Swiss nation had started moving his head towards the Japanese one. By the time he muttered 'go' in that drunken, soft voice, his breathe tingled at Kiku's cheek.

He was aiming for the Asian's cheek, but then his world swam. He missed his target claiming, and concealing sweet pink morsels with in his own. It took the Japanese milliseconds to comprehend what it took the Swiss almost a minute. Japan felt his cheeks burn, and his eyelids grow heavy. The kiss was a surprise…but pleasant for both parties, though such notions would be discarded later.

Switzerland pulled back, face crimson. He started stuttering out apologies. His mouth opened, stammering syllables fell out of those lips, but they were un-audible. The blushing Japanese nation, nodding in faux understanding. He spoke as well, but the decibels never carried to Vash's ears. Everything became blurry, and it was as if Vash was a bystander looking in.

Then it slowly grew darker, and dark until it was only black.

* * *

Their lips connected. They shared one of those kisses that clear you head of all thoughts, and leave you breathlessly begging for more. Tongues lapped together sloppily, each craving more of the other's flavor.

Japan suddenly pounced on the blonde, creating a vise-grip with his thighs. Switzerland fell off balance into the bedroom door, their target. Gaining more leverage by gripping-not to sweetly-on his counterparts ass. Some how between the heated puffs of gasping breaths, light moans, pink muscles entangling, and hair pulling, they ended up on the bed.

Vash could feel that his face was aglow, flushed, and burning his ears, but it didn't matter. It didn't matter that Liechtenstein was expecting him home in a couple hours, or that this act was the kinda lewd thing he hated Francis for. All because he could see those coal eyes filled with the same want, heat, embarrassment, and blatant disregard for anything other than the now.

Their lips interlocked again, this time more desperate. The air was so thick with heat it was hard to breathe, that was the only explanation for the labored breathing wasn't it? Vash took advantage of his previously placed hands and started to roll the orbs of flesh, through Kiku's kimono.

Somehow nimble hands wormed their way into his jacket, ghosting over every crevasse available. Switzerland didn't even fret that his shirt shouldn't open like that. Vash's hands trailed up that supple neck, to grasps Kiku's face, pulling him back with a whine. He then latched his lips on the smooth, clear flesh on the Asian's neck that seemed to be begging to be marked.

He sucked, pulling the flesh into his mouth, nibbling, and licking until his objective of leaving Kiku panting breathless whispers of his name was achieved. He licked lower, trailing under his captive's kimono. Vash tried to remove the obi alone, ended up getting frustrated, and stepping back, pouting, while a giggling Kiku undid it with ease.

Sitting up a little, the Swiss slowly pulled the kimono from those pale shoulders. Fascinated by the erotic display of slowly revealing flesh. There was no need to rush, so he just took it slow, enjoying every millisecond.

Another moan passed those sweet lips. Japan was so un-composed, letting himself be swept up in the rush of neurons, enphorines, and nerves. Kiku suddenly had the strong urge to become nothing but those things. Filled with nothing but shallow lust. Hands rubbed along his sides, bunching up the fabric, and pulling it slowly down.

Then Vash bit down on the junction of his neck, and shoulders, creating an echoing mewl of dripping lust. The sound sent shock waves down the blonde's spine, landing decidedly in his groin. Causing a mewl of his own.

Soon enough the kimono was pushed away until it loosely hung at Japan's elbows, and entangled around his waist, showing a line of flesh up his thigh. They connected again. Kissing the other, open mouthed, full of passion. Fingers intertwined with raven locks, pulling them even closer, teeth knocking together. But nothing could halt the onslaught of kisses, and groans.

Those nimble fingers were on Vash again, and he couldn't be happier. This time trying to hastily remove the clothing adorning the Swiss. The jacket was lost quickly. But it seemed that the clothes couldn't get off quick enough. There was a deafening ripping noise, that halted the duo. Vash looked down at his ruined white tank top, then back up at the raven headed boy, a look of exasperation. Kiku looked surprised, when he met those emerald orbs, he looked away.

"I'll pay for that…I-" Vash silenced him with another smoldering kiss, getting so caught up in the dance that was happening in their mouths he almost forgot to respond.

"No worries, Can't blame you for…getting excit-_ah!_-ed." Hands continued their roaming, that is until Japan's hands reached something odd. He pulled back to examine the object he had pulled from inside Switzerland's shirt.

In his hand was a gun.

It shouldn't be a surprise, he did always seem to pull one out of no where. Japan examined it further, he couldn't tell you anything about it, but could just as easily pop a cap in your ass. Then the distinct urge took over him, he looked up at the flustered Swiss nation, with a cat-who-ate-the-canary kinda look. Vash swallowed, the smile plastered on someone so timid, made his insides twist with want.

Kiku puts the dark metal close to his face, and licks it, from butt to barrel. Then back down. His tongue dipping into the barrel, and lapping around. The metal held the taste of gunpowder, and wasn't very pleasing, but it was worth it for look on the blonde's face. He held the gun up to the Swiss nation, who's breathing in turn hitched, tracing his jaw line with the newly wetted metal. Sending sparks all over Switzerland's body.

Japan was having the time of his life. This was turning the Swiss man on in so many amusing ways. He stopped his tracing to point the gun square at Vash's forehead.

"Bang!" Switzerland let out a loud groan, a shiver cascading throughout his frame. Eyes half lidded, he carefully pushed the weapon away. Pulled his shirt over his head, and continued their almost non-stop kiss, swallowing up that taste of the gun.

Soon all their clothing was removed, though the holster was a bit of trouble. The gun was lost some where on the floor. Neither even cared that they had just dropped a loaded weapon on the ground.

Kiku ended up on his stomach, face buried into the pillows, hands tracing down his spine. He tried to force himself to relax, but everywhere those calloused hands touched tensed. Switzerland stuck a couple fingers in his mouth, coating them sufficiently with saliva.

"Sorry I don't have the proper…products…"

"Stop apologizing Damnit!" With that be pushed a finger in, rather roughly. Japan let out a quiet squeak into the pillows. It felt…odd. But this wasn't Japan's first time-aloud it had been awhile- he knew that the odd feeling would be replaced by pure pleasure in just a few moments.

A second finger was added by the impatient Swiss. He just wanted this part over, the tight heat was coiling in his lower abdomen, and getting stronger. He just wanted to fuck the man before him already. He thought this process was extremely dull, that is until he hit that spot. It was oddly amusing, watching the raven haired man, twist and squirm. His shoulders rising and falling at a rapid pace. Vash was suddenly more willing to remain on this stage.

"Swiss-san.…please add-add another!" Vash smirked at the plea, and complied, willingly of course. For every bit of the Asian's pleasure would surely lead to his. He rubbed and prodded that spot, over and over. Giving the Asian nation a parade of sinful delights.

"Swi-swiss-san…I-….I! Vash!" Japan came into the sheets. Vash was amazed at how he could come with out even a single touch. Maybe because he was a shut-in?

Kiku felt the need to apologize, but couldn't bring the words to his mouth. He sucked in a breath, then choked on it, as he was randomly filled. Spit was really a poor substitute for lube. It burned, and hurt, but luckily Kiku had been thoroughly stretched.

Being inside the other felt so good, everything got fuzzy the moment he entered. He was so tight, and warm. Vash did a couple experimental thrusts in a couple different directions. Trying to locate that spot deep with in the other, that would reduce the Asian to a squirming heap of throbbing nerves. He figured he found it when Kiku's back arched, and a noise that could only be described as wanton exited those lips, the Swiss nation had come to covet.

The rhythm was slow at first, both adjusting to the other. Slow but force full. Enough so that with every thrust it sent waves of mind-numbing pleasure all other their bodies. Making their fingers tingle and their toes curl.

Vash grabbed Kiku's hips, thrusting harder, wanted more and more of that heat. Switzerland panted and groaned. Japan moaned and whimpered. The pace increased. It felt like Vash's whole body was on fire, and the flame was centered in his lower belly.

The flame grew and grew, almost to it's burning point. And as the fire increased, so did the pace. Until their rhythm was nothing more than quick, sporadic, animalistic thrusts. With no though put into them. Just the need for more. Japan let out a couple screams, as he was mercilessly penetrated again and again. The proud, prim Japan had drool on his chin, and tears in his eyes. And he didn't care. By kami, damn he didn't care.

Vash would pull out until only with head remained in that sweet heat, then slam back in with all this might. Sending shock waves of carnal bliss all over the raven haired man. From the tingling in his finger tips, to the insufferable heat in his groin. He gripped the pillows harder.

Vash suddenly pulled out. Japan whimpered at the sudden lack of his partner, and the cool air entering him. He let out a gasp as the world around him spun, then reformed. It took Japan a good pause to realize he was now on his back.

He was suddenly filled again. Vash, now in a push-up position over the other, started to move again. The angle was completely different from the previous position, and he had to try harder to reach that part of the other that would make him scream again.

It took a little longer, but when he found it he determined the work was worth it. He could see the lusty glaze over the others eyes, the gleam of tears clinging to those ebony lashes. And his favorite part of Japan's expression, his gaping mouth, and the trail of drool, pooling on his neck. Vash leaned over to lap up that stream of utter carelessness.

With tan hands under the others knees, and tongue lapping his lips. Japan hooked his feet around Vash's back, but Vash un-hooked them. Creating a vibrator effect, that drove Kiku mad. The fire that was burning Vash, was beginning to take hold.

Switzerland licked a couple fingers. Then using those coated fingers, started to trace the slit on the other's member. Vash was so focused on trying to make the other cum, orgasm hit him by surprise. He let out a rather loud moan, and threw his head back. Thrusting what could only be called carnal, riding out his climax. After The Swiss nation was done filling the Asian with his seed, he pulled out.

He was drained, sweaty and out of breath, but he couldn't just leave his partner hanging could he? He kissed Japan. Their tongues lapping, and nibbling. Then he laid butterfly kisses all over the others body, until he was in front of the other's weeping member.

He licked the tip, encircling the slit with his tongue. Then engulfing it all into his mouth. Lapping at the base, and sucking on the head. Fingers interlaced with blonde tresses, pulling him down farther.

"Hey watch it!" Vash growled out, Japan let out a whimper of apology. It didn't take long for Japan to succumb to the wet heat, and came for a second time. Vash tried to swallow it all, but a lot of ended up on his face. Kiku -his fingers still entangled in the other's hair- pulled him up to share a kiss. Lapping up his own seed, and his own taste.

He pulled back, both panting, both flushed, both in that after glow that made the whole world seem rose tinted.

"Vash, Vash I-"

* * *

Vash woke to a familiar cream ceiling. That and a distinct throbbing in his head. He lifted him self up off the couch, only to be knocked down again by a wave of nausea. He squeezed his eyes shut against the pain, when they reopened he found a familiar face staring back at him.

"Oh, Brother! You're awake! I was so worried!" Liechtenstein was almost on the verge of tears. Vash sat up, and glanced at his little adopted sister.

"Lily, what happened to me? All I remember is going to Japan's…then…nothing." Vash started to rub his face, as if to knead away the grogginess. He felt like shit, worse than shit even. And there was of course that, that extremely indecent dream. Switzerland felt his face go a flame thinking about it. What on earth would possess him to dream something like that! With Japan!

His little adopted sister started to get fidgety, and he also noted that her eyes where darting to every place in the room except Vash. As anyone with any amount of neurons would, the inkling grudge of suspicion crept into the atmosphere.

"Liechtenstein." The girl yelped at her name. "What did you do?" He said it calmly, but with that underlying tone of such authority that made the blonde female start mumbling in broken German.

"I…might have put something in your tea this morning…"

"Might have? What in heaven's name did you do!" Vash was exasperated. His little, his little sweet innocent sister drugged him! Drugged him! Said sweet innocent sister was feeling horrible. She hadn't meant to hurt her dearest brother of course.

"Well, France g-gave me these-" Lily was halted by Vash's immediate outburst.

"France! You put something in my tea that France gave you! Lily!" Lily cringed, she really ought have thought all this through.

"What was it Lily." It wasn't a question, but a demand. Vash wanted to know what exactly was coursing threw his veins.

"Damiana and Saw Palmetto berries." All the color drained from Switzerland's face.

"D-d-Damiana! Lily…that's….that's an…uhh…" Vash felt his face go red, then white, then crimson again. Fuck, his sister fed him tea laced with aphrodisiacs! No wonder he felt so weird, and kissed…

This time Switzerland's face went green.

He had kissed Kiku.

He couldn't tell you when it started, or why exactly it ended up this way. But it is, and it did.

_Snip._

Vash held the scissors in his grip so tightly his knuckles were turning white. He was sure if the bowl was there to guide him, he would make a mess of his counter-parts raven locks.

Same routine, same occurrence, same **thing**. Similar ceramic bowl, and the same pair of silver scissors. Nothing had changed, everything was the same…

And yet…

"Umm…K-Kiku I…"

Vash looked into the mirror the Asian was facing to see an all-knowing smile grace those petite lips.

"I know."

* * *

Oh Mein Gott! I finally got this done! This is for a (very) late B-day present for Miss Macabre! I love you! And I hope you like it, and that my Kentuckian grammar isn't too bad~ And I know that Aphrodisiacs don't really work like that, it's just for fun~


End file.
